The Good The Bad and The Heartless
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Fic 1 "Don't call me that!" Rated: K Very light, friendshippy. Fic 2 "Charity welcomed it. She welcomed death." Rated: T Graphic death, quite dark and morbid. Written for the Quidditch League Competition, Round 5 and 7
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Round 5!**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Chaser 3**

**Writing about: Charity Burbage-Making Friends**

**Title: Don't Fall**

**Words: 2062 (Using doc manager before adding A.N)**

**Prompts used: 1."When the Light Go Down" by Faith Hill, pessimist ever discovered the secrets of the stars, or sailed to an uncharted land, or opened a new heaven to the human spirit. Helen Keller****, Red Wheelbarrow by William Carlos Williams**

**(Prompts explained below)**

**For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and all other recognizable written words such as 'wand' belong to J.K Rowling. Also, all prompts belong to those as said above.**

* * *

_"Don't call me that!"_

* * *

Severus Snape hated many things.

He hated how the sun would shine too bright in the morning. It annoyed him endlessly with how it would nearly blind him when he looked out a window. The heat didn't help his mood either. It would make him feel sweaty and sleepy.

Severus also hated the Gryffindors. They always thought _they _were the best. That _they _had it all. The nasty Gryffindors always blamed the Slytherins for everything that went wrong.

Was their wand gone? A Slytherin took it.

Were boils appearing on their face? A Slytherin did it.

Sure, Rosier may have picked the wand off of the floor when a Gryffindor first year was clutching her face, but he had fully intended on giving it back! In fact, he did. Rosier handed it right back to the girl graciously as soon as he touched it.

Even if McGonagall had come around the corner at that precise moment.

Severus hated every single Gryffindor.

Well, maybe not every single one. He did have a Gryffindor best friend.

Her name is Lily Evans.

She was the most kind, gentle, and beautiful girl he had ever met.

Severus loved to look at her.

She had the reddest hair he had ever seen with the most enchanting emerald-green eyes. Yes, Severus Snape was indeed under the spell. _Her _spell.

Of course, she never intended to put him under such a spell. Severus knew she only thought of him as a friend and it saddened him deeply.

It also annoyed him that he was not the only one to notice the beautiful Lily Evans in a romantic way.

No, there was James Potter.

His arch-nemesis.

Potter had only begun to show his interest in Lily _this _year. He was already asking her out everyday, publicly.

The only joy that Severus could find in it was that Lily hated Potter almost as much as he did. He always felt a smirk find a way onto his lips every time Lily refused. He felt like soaring through the clouds every time it happened.

However, he hated another thing that people did.

Taking away Lily from him.

Though Potter did it often, Lily's friends too, a new challenger had risen.

Some kid named Burbage.

Boy, was Snape ready to hex him.

Lily had been going on and on about this Burbage all through lunch. It took all of his restraint to find the person and hex his guts out. It didn't matter to Severus if it was figuratively or literally. As long as _Burbage _stayed away from Lily.

In fact, Lily was going to make them meet up with the little _toad _in the library after last period which was ending in five minutes. Severus twirled his wand angrily.

Who was this _Burbage _to come and steal Lily away? Coming and taking all her time away from him?

Needless to say, Severus was very jealous.

* * *

"I didn't know you were so eager, Sev." Lily laughed.

Severus was practically dragging her to the library. He was holding her hand and walking very fast down the hall in an attempt to get there quicker.

It was always best for him to find the little bugger first.

"Well, I would like to find out who this Charity Burbage is." Severus said.

There was much distaste in Severus' voice which Lily did not pick up on.

'Who names their son _Charity_, anyway? Maybe it's a muggle thing.' Severus thought. 'Ha! He must be a muggle-born! Mudblood.'

Then Severus froze, remembering who was next to him.

'Well, Lily is powerful enough to be a Pureblood.' he thought to himself.

They finally reached the library and Severus bounded forwards in anticipation. He cast glares at all the boys in the library, daring for them to come forth and claim that they were Charity Burbage.

"Hello Lily!" a high-pitched voice greeted, enthusiastically.

'Hasn't even hit puberty yet.' Severus smirked to himself.

Then he turned to look at the impostor.

Severus could not hide the shocked face that appeared.

A little second year stood before the two. She had blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a grin on her face. As well, the girl had a Hufflepuff tie.

"Hello Charity!" Lily greeted, smiling.

Charity Burbage was a girl!

Severus wanted to smack himself for being so stupid!

How did he mistake the name 'Charity' for a boy?

"Is this Sev?" the girl asked, turning to him.

"Don't call me that." Severus hissed.

"Sev!" Lily exclaimed.

She did not understand why he was being so rude! Had he not just been so excited about meeting Charity?

"No, I'm sorry." Charity said. "I honestly didn't mean to offend."

Severus turned from Lily to look at Charity suspiciously. If anyone was to apologize, it would be him. Was she actually being genuine? It appeared so.

"No I'm sorry." Severus muttered, grudgingly.

"It was my fault." Charity said.

"No it was mine!" Severus snorted.

"My fault." she insisted.

"No, mine!" Severus told her.

"It was mine!" Charity exclaimed.

"No, it was-" Severus began.

"Shh!" came the shush of Madam Pince.

Severus rolled his eyes while Charity giggled.

"I have the feeling the two of you will be good friends." Lily said cheerfully.

Severus gave Lily a look of horror as Charity giggled again, holding his arm in hers.

* * *

"Sev?" Charity asked.

The two were lying on a grassy hill looking over the Hogwarts grounds.

"Don't call me that." Severus snapped.

Charity simply ignored him as she always did.

"What do you want to do when you get out?" she asked.

"Get out of where?" Severus questioned.

He then knew the answer before it came out of her mouth.

"Out of-" Charity said, waving her arms. "Here. School."

"My life is going to go downhill when I get out." Severus said, firmly. "I'd love to be a potions master, or something. I don't have enough money to sustain myself though."

"No pessimist ever discovered the secrets of the stars, or sailed to an uncharted land, or opened a new heaven to the human spirit." Charity quoted.

"Huh?"

"Well, don't be a pessimist!" Charity exclaimed. "That gets you nowhere! My mum always told me to keep my head high, work hard, and stay positive."

"I guess I'll try to do it from now on." Severus said.

"See! You have to find your inner Slytherin and find your ambition!" Charity grinned.

"Thanks Char." Severus said.

Charity frowned.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

Lily was mad at Severus again.

It wasn't _his _fault _his _friends cursed that filthy Mudblood, Mary, was it? No! She was being irrational and unfair to him.

Severus angrily flipped the book he was reading. Currently, he was in the library on one of the couches.

"Sev!" a voice sang.

"What?" Severus asked. "And don't call me that!"

He was not in the mood to speak with the cheery third year.

"My Muggle Studies teacher gave me this projector thing that plays music!" she grinned. "Look! It's really, really, really cool!"

"I'm not in the mood Charity." Severus snapped.

"Oh." Charity deflated slightly.

Then, she popped back up again and leapt onto the couch beside him.

"Alright," she began. "You can tell me what's bothering you!"

Severus gave her a look-which she ignored, of course-before sighing. Then, he began to tell her all his problems. Charity watched with an eager face.

"Well, Lily is mad at me because of that accident with Mary." Severus said. "You know Mary, right?"

"Of course I do! She's friends with Lily. I met all of Lily's friends." Charity said proudly. "Wait-you weren't involved with the Mary thing-were you?"

"Well, not really. You see, my friends are the ones that did it." Severus explained.

"Well, they don't seem like very nice friends." Charity frowned.

"They wanted me to help them." Severus said.

"No!" Charity exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I didn't." Severus assured her. "But they're my friends and they are pressuring me to and-"

Severus sighed.

Charity patted his shoulder.

"I have just the thing to cheer you up!" she grinned.

Then, she shoved something onto his lap.

"What's this?" Severus asked.

"It's a muggle record player." Charity said, lovingly. "It's very fascinating."

"Lily said they're bigger." Severus said.

"Yes, well, my muggle studies teacher shrunk it for me." Charity grinned. "Here, I have the perfect song for you."

She shoved one of the 'records' into the player and clicked a few things before it started to play. Severus listened carefully to the lyrics while Charity hummed softly to the tune. Then, the song ended and Severus wrinkled his nose.

"What's Hollywood?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's some muggle place in America." Charity said. "Anyway, did you like it? It's one of my favourite songs. When the Lights Go Down by Faith Hill."

"Sure." Severus said. "What did you mean this was the perfect song for me?"

"Well, it's saying don't fall to pressure." Charity explained. "Don't let others make you do things that are bad."

"It's not like it's easy." Severus grumbled.

"This song was saying just that." Charity said. "It's saying it maybe hard to do. Do you want to listen to it again?"

"Sure." Severus shrugged.

He thought it did sound nice, but wouldn't admit it out loud.

* * *

Severus regretted his words. He regretted them every single day. They tortured him every night when he tried to get to sleep, causing him to stay up.

"_Filthy Mudblood._"

It was his own voice that tortured him in the night. His voice that had been full of hatred at the time, just so his friends would be impressed.

"_Stupid Hufflepuff. Just like the rest of them. A blood-traitor, a mudblood-lover._"

He had lost his best friend and little sister that day. The tears that came. The shake of a head and a disappointed look.

"_Looks like you fell to the pressure, Severus._"

It was the first time he had ever heard Charity talk in such away. Her bright composure lost to the world in that small moment.

There had been anger in her voice. Anger that had never been shown before except for when her cat had been turned into a teacup by a seventh year. Charity had made the seventh year wet his pants.

Severus stared at the ceiling.

She didn't call him Sev.

* * *

Severus Snape walked down the hallway in a quick pace. He rounded the corner and nearly knocked over a couple of fifth years. He smeared at them,

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw."

They all scurried off as quick as they could.

Severus smirked to himself before coming up to the classroom door. He stood there, awaiting attention from the teacher. A few students glanced his way nervously.

"Now, your assignment today is defining this poem." Charity Burbage said. "Give my twenty-eight inches worth!"

A few students groaned as they looked at the board.

"Oh don't give me that! This poem is pretty interesting!" Charity exclaimed. "Here are some textbooks that should help, I'll be back in a moment."

She waved her wand and textbooks began to soar through the air towards them. One accidentally hit a student in the face, causing Charity to giggle as she walked over to Severus. Quickly, she straightened up and addressed Severus.

"What is it you needed, Severus?" Charity asked.

"Albus needs some help with a muggle item." Severus said.

"Ah." Charity said. "You know, for a man so brilliant, it is quite amusing how he doesn't know how to turn on a tv."

Severus held back a chuckle. The two stood there awkwardly for a minute. Charity coughed.

"Well, I'll have to get back to-" she pointed her thumb back.

"Yea, I'll be on my way." Severus nodded before turning.

"Oh, and-" Charity paused.

Severus turned around to look at her.

"Yes, Charity?"

"Thanks, Sev." she smiled.

Then Charity walked back into her classroom, speaking,

"So, who can tell me what a wheel barrow is?"

Severus turned away, a small smile, that was rare nowadays, coming onto his face.

* * *

**A.N Hope you like it.**

**Even though it was terrible.**

**I found it very OOC with Snape. Probably because I don't really like him all that much. I also had to rush this and everything about it is horrible.**

**But imagine Charity's death if they were actually like brother and sister.**

***cackles***

**I hope that made you all feel!**

**Prompts explained:**

******1."When the Lights Go Down" by Faith Hill: I made this a song that Charity showed Snape, so she could tell him that he was not a light who should fall down. Yes, very deep.**

****** pessimist ever discovered the secrets of the stars, or sailed to an uncharted land, or opened a new heaven to the human spirit. Helen Keller:**** This quote is really interesting and I loved it a lot :) And so, I used it for something Charity said to Severus, giving advice.**

****** Red Wheelbarrow by William Carlos Williams: It's the poem for Muggle Studies! YAY! *rolls eyes* Just think about defining that poem.**

**Sorry, I made you read something so horrible *bashes head against keyboard* iorguoeoiaehoif;of'p**

**There.**

**Cheers!**

**Lupey**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Hope you guys like it. Rather graphic death. Sorry about that.**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Round: 7**

**Position: Captain (Written by Chaser 3 who is becoming Captain)**

**Writing about: Nagini**

**Title: The Good, The Bad, The Heartless**

**Words: 1339**

**For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and all other recognizable written words such as 'incendio' belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_Charity welcomed the darkness._

_She welcomed death_.

* * *

They say that as someone is dying, their life flashes before their eyes.

Charity had to agree with this saying.

The muggles had thought it up, and boy were they clever. How did they know that this was to happen? Did a muggle survive death? Now, that was a silly idea. It had only happened once before, to a wizard called Harry Potter. He had never taken her class, but knew from other teachers that he was quite the pupil-and now she was rambling.

Charity, though, felt like she had all the time in the world. Her seconds were minutes compared to them. Literally.

Nagini was coming towards her in slow motion.

Charity knew she was dying, or about to die at least.

Even with the slow motion, Nagini's bite didn't stop her from flinching violently. The snake teared through her pale skin. The action caused Charity to let out a screech.

She clenched her eyes shut.

_"When you are going on die, relive as many memories as you can." her mother had said. "Make them all be good memories."_

Charity's eyes flashed open.

She was no longer in that cold room, with Voldemort, his followers, or Nagini. No, she was outside a very familiar house. _Her _house.

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Charity knew who it was before they appeared.

The girl had blonde hair with the brightest colour of blue for her eyes. They matched the adult who was watching, invisibly. The small differences was one of them was younger in nearly every way, while the older one was grinning.

"Yes dear?" another voice asked.

Charity turned quickly to spot the woman she had not seen in a long, long time. The woman was beautiful. She had sparkling blue eyes and brown hair that fell in curls. This woman was the one that Charity loved dearly. The one who always made her feel at home, even if they were on the other side of the world.

"Mum." Charity whispered to herself.

Suddenly, the small girl appeared, rushing up to Charity's mother. The girl hugged Charity's mother, before stuffing the letter in the older woman's face.

"Read it! Read it!" the little girl chanted.

"Alright, alright." the woman chuckled. "Miss Burbage, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The small girl squealed loudly as the woman let out a laugh before hugging the girl.

"I knew you could do it, Charity!" the mother smiled. "Let's go inform Daddy!"

Little Charity let out a nod. Just as Charity's mum was calling out for her father, a sharp pain in older Charity's arm brought her back.

'One.' she thought to herself.

The snakes hiss echoed in her brain as a tear rolled down Charity's cheek. Her vision turned blurry before it re-focused. Charity was once again transported to another room. Another place in her history.

She recognized the books floating around. The funny smell of old parchment, and the noise of quills along with the familiar screeching librarian in the corner. Charity was in the Hogwarts library.

As she wondered through the bookcases, she heard her younger self speaking.

"No, no, Isaac...it's not here."

As Charity stopped, she saw her younger self barrel around the corner at a frantic speed. Isaac, a boy with curly brown hair, and matching brown eyes followed closely behind.

"It's alright, Char."

"No, it isn't! I know how much you liked that quill."

"It's fine, I can just get another one in Hogsmeade, this Saturday."

"Then I'm paying." young Charity said with a sigh.

"Then I'm buying you a drink." Isaac said.

"What?! No. I lost your quill! You don't have to buy me anything." young Charity cried.

"I'm buying you a drink, and that's final." Isaac told her, firmly.

"I-fine." the younger Charity agreed, defeated.

"It's a date!" Isaac grinned.

Then he kissed her cheek and walked away quickly, leaving a very shocked witch in his wake. Both the young and older Charity slowly touched their cheeks before smiling.

The next thing Charity knew, her cheek was throbbing painfully, and the hissing had returned.

'Two.' Charity thought, swallowing thickly.

Her eyes met those of a young Draco Malfoy who looked away quickly. His cold grey eyes reminded her of his father who she had met a long while back. The man sat near the young Malfoy, and she remembered those same cold eyes which had, in a way, helped her.

"Mudblood-lover."

The words which echoed in her mind pulled her into another memory. This memory, Charity mused, had started out quite unpleasant. The ending, however, gave her quite the reward.

Charity watched the little girl being pushed down by the blonde-haired boy with the pale skin and cruel grey eyes. He looked down his pointed nose, sneering in disgust.

The younger Charity hung on tightly to her books, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Malfoy!" a voice shouted.

Charity looked shyly towards it, hoping it was not one of "Malfoy's" friends. If it was, she was sure to be in the hospital wing for a week! She had heard about his sort through the whispering of Hogwarts.

It was a boy who had shouted. He had black hair and grey eyes that looked almost exactly like Malfoy's. However, Charity noticed a difference in them. There was no cold emptiness in them, and the disgust wasn't directed towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh hello Sirius." Malfoy smirked. "I was simply teaching this mudblood-lover a lesson. Is that wrong?"

"Yes." Sirius snarled. "It is when she has associates with inbred scums like you. I suggest you leave before I get a prefect, who just so happens to be a close friend of mine."

Charity remembered what she had thought at that moment: the black-haired boy was protecting her! Her! Charity was just some Hufflepuff that roamed the halls and this random boy was stepping up to protect her! The younger Charity couldn't help but thank Merlin.

Malfoy sneered at Sirius, but shuffled past, leaving the two in the hall.

"Y-you didn't have to do that." Charity said, her voice quivering.

Sirius looked at her in surprise before smiling slightly.

"Yes I did! I hate Malfoy, and all the other Slytherins just like him." He told her. "Besides, you're Evans' friend. My best mate would _kill_ me if anything happened to you while I was around."

"Why?" Charity asked, perplexed.

"Have you not seen him chase after her? He's obsessed." Sirius chuckled.

Charity giggled a bit. Sirius knelt down before wiping the tears off the younger girl's cheeks. He then picked her up and smiled.

"Now let's get you to the kitchens to sit and have some hot chocolate." Sirius said. "Then we can talk about muggle things. I happen to be obsessed myself."

Charity grinned.

Another bite of pain caused Charity's body time flinch wildly. She came back to the cold, dark room. Charity felt weaker and weaker.

Voldemort spoke, but Charity did not focus on him.

Her eyes met those of an old friend that Charity had called a brother, long ago. One whom she had trusted, but broke her trust. Charity had than trusted him one more time, only to have it broken once again in that very room.

She could only call for his help, focusing her strength on the words that left her parched lips.

"_Severus! Help me!_" Charity whispered in a cracked voice.

Severus Snape only responded to Voldemort, ignoring her cry for help. The two exchanged words.

"_Severus...please...please..._" she whispered.

"_Silence,_" Voldemort hissed, waving his wand.

She could no longer speak, even if there had been no spell placed on her. Charity's eyes once again let those of Snape's.

She then closed her eyes as Voldemort lifted his wand. She _knew_ what he was going to say. The words that were forbidden by the law, or used to be. Tears found their way out of Charity's eyes as she breathed her last.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Charity welcomed it.

She welcomed the darkness.

She welcomed death.

* * *

**A.N So...again, slightly graphic death. So I moved this up to a T rating. **

**I made it be Charity because of my teammate, MichalK, made the suggestion. :) It was originally going to be Frank, but hey! I already wrote a Charity one-shot before her death, so I thought I should add one more.**

**I'm sorry if it is really dark for you. Also, I know Voldemort kills her first before Nagini attacks, but I thought for every bite she would remember.**

**I don't feel like adding anything else, so thanks for reading :)**

**Cheers,**

**Lupey!**

**P.S Oh yeah, Sirius! Yay! He's so nice.**


End file.
